1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to interactive voice response systems and, more particularly, to determining IVR application flow from customer-service call recordings.
2. Description of the Background Art
In order to optimize an existing interactive voice response (IVR) system, a developer may need to analyze its application flow. In many already established IVR systems, however, the developer may not know the entire application flow of the system, or even some of the more common state sequences. The most efficient means of reconstructing this information would be to process the information from the log files. This option, however, may not always be available. Some systems may not have stored a text log, the developer may not have access to the log files, or the log files may not be in the proper format and, therefore, either not capable of being processed by the developer or requiring a high cost to process. Therefore, there is a need for a method for determining IVR application flow that does not require log files.